


Stood Up

by Ravendite



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Date, Protective Tony Stark, Stark!Daughter, Stark!Reader, dad tony stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravendite/pseuds/Ravendite
Summary: Your dad, Tony Stark, disapproves of your boyfriend so he sends a spy, his Spider Boy, to check up on you, and make sure nothing goes wrong. But when your boyfriend stands you up, Peter goes the extra smile to make sure the night goes right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know the title sounds angsty but it's fluff!

Your dad glowered at you as you walked into the room with the bags.   
"What's that?" He asked.   
"Some stuff I bought for my date tonight dad," you told him.   
"Did I authorize you to spend that money?" Tony asked.   
"Dad since when do you care about money? Besides it wasn't that expensive. Just a dress and stuff." You said.   
"I mind you spending money to impress that boy. That's more effort than he's worth." Tony said.   
"You're just being a dad. Dads never like the guys their daughters date." You said as you walked past him and up to your room.   
You shut the door to your dad's angry rant and let the tingling from the butterflies dancing in your stomach spread throughout your whole body. Tonight was the night. You were sure of it. Something would happen. He'd feel it. He'd tell you he'd love you and make your relationship official. Tonight would be the beginning of your true relationship and true love.   
*****  
"I don't like him because he's not worthy of dating you! I don't care about the money but you're spending money on dates that he doesn't show up to or shows up to late when he should be spending money on dates with you and-"  
SLAM!  
"Did she just shut the door on me? I know she didn't just shut the door on me." Tony said.   
Steve walked up behind him and clapped him on the back.   
"Yep. She did. Everyone heard you except her," Natasha said, coming up in his other side.   
"So...you want us to deal with this asshole?" Natasha asked cheerfully.  
"Wait. I want to know what's so bad about him?" Steve said.   
Tony waved both of them off.   
"No, no. This needs a softer touch. Besides she knows y'all. If she sees you then she'll know I was meddling and she'll get mad. Oh! I know who she hasn't met yet. And he'll blend right in," Tony said, pulling out his phone.   
"Spiderling. I got an assignment for you after you finish your rounds tonight." Tony said.   
*****  
You sat at the table, in your gorgeous outfit and pretty new shoes. Your hair was styled, slight touches of makeup accentuated your beautiful features. And you felt utterly ridiculous because you were sitting all alone.   
You had already worn the sheen off the soles of your new shoes from how much you'd been tapping your feet nervously. Your hairstyle, slightly disheveled from how you'd run your hands through it and your nail polish was dented where your teeth had gnawed at them. But the seat across from you was still empty.   
The waitress came by and refilled your cup of water. The cup across from you was untouched, ice melted, resting in a pool of the condensation that had gathered over the hour. She picked up the cup and have you a sympathetic smile. You checked your phone-still no messages from your boyfriend saying why he was late or if he was coming.   
"Are you sure you don't want to order sweetie?" She asked you.   
"He'll be here really soon. He's just late. But I'll wait for him." You said for the their time. She gave you a sad smile and apologetic look. The people in the table next to you gave you the same, pitying look. Behind you, you could hear the people turning in their booth to look at you, gawk at the girl all dressed up and all alone.   
Suddenly you wished you hadn't chosen the small cozy restaurant. The bright warm lights seemed to be highlighting you, the music interrupted by the low buzz of people whispering about you. You felt a sympathetic pat on your shoulder and suddenly the lights felt too warm on you and the eyes felt like laser beams, pressing into your skin, highlighting your humiliation. You felt tears prick the back of your eyes. You needed to get out.   
You pushed your chair back, preparing to get up, when suddenly, a beautiful boy, with curly brown hair and big brown eyes ran into the restaurant holding an enormous bouquet of flowers.   
"Hey babe. I am so sorry I'm late. My car broke down on the way here and I had to walk all the way here, five miles. But I wanted to stop and get you some, flowers as an apology." He said, holding them out to you.   
You were shocked. You didn't know this cute boy, but here he was trying to save you from humiliation and make your night better. You took the flowers.   
"Thanks babe. These flowers more than make up format. But why'd you walk five miles? You could've just texted." You said.   
He smiled, "you're worth walking five miles for."   
Your heart fluttered at his sweet words and his sweet smile.   
He wrapped one arm around you in a hug and kissed your cheek. His lips were soft and warm and, even though the situation was strange, your skin tingled where he touched you.   
When he leaned in to kiss your cheek he whispered in your ear.   
"I'm Peter. Whoever didn't bother to show up is a douche. Wanna go with this?" He asked.   
"I'm Y/N. Thank you."  
You nodded in response and settled into your seat as Peter settled into the seat across from you. He smiled at you and your heart flipped.   
"Wow. You are beautiful. I mean, you look like you're always beautiful but tonight you look stunning. More stunning than you'd normally look but I'm pretty sure you always look-this-this gorgeous." He said, embarrassed and eager.   
You smiled at how he stumbled over his words. He wasn't as smooth and silver tongued as the guy who ditched you but he seemed so much more genuine and you liked that more. Wait, since when did you stop thinking of the guy who ditched you as your boyfriend. You couldn't just toss him aside.   
"Thank you Peter. That's really sweet of you." You said, as you felt blood creeping into your cheeks.   
The waitress stopped by again. She smiled when she saw Peter.   
"I see you got yourself s handsome young man sweetie. Totally worth the wait," she said ash she winked at you.   
You smiled.   
"I agree." You said.   
Peter's eyes widened, his face blossoming with red, then he smiled a silly grin that didn't leave.   
From there conversation flowed. You and Peter got to know each other and you found that y'all had so much in common. He was so sweet and adorably nerdy and genuine and y'all connected. You could've talked to him for hours. Which you did, and you barely noticed, until the waitress stopped by and dropped a check on the table.   
"Hey lovebirds. It's closing time." She chirped.   
You and Peter both looked up at her, surprised.   
"Already?" Peter asked.   
"Mmhm. Next time show up on time." She said.   
"if she grants me another date I will definitely be here on time." Peter said.   
Your heart fluttered. Did that mean he wanted another date? You reached for your wallet to get the check but Peter snatched it away from you, put some cash in, and handed it back to the waitress.   
"Thank you." He said, as y'all got up to leave.   
"Peter you didn't have to do that," you said as you walked out of the restaurant, "besides, you're doing me a favor remember?"   
Peter just shook his head as y'all left the restaurant and began walking through the brilliantly lights of the city that never sleeps.   
"I'm the one who's on a date with a gorgeous, smart, funny girl who's way out of my league. You were supposed to be on a date with a guy who's probably cooler than me and sportier and less awkward and less of a nerd." Peter said.   
"A douche bag who didn't even bother to show up. And this isn't the first date he's ditched. He's always showing up late or not showing up at all. And he won't even make it an official relationship. I was hoping tonight he would but he never showed up." You said.   
Peter pulled you into a little alcove with a bench, shrouded in warm streetlights with a great view of the city.   
"He missed out." Peter said.   
"But I didn't." You responded. Peter's eyes lit up.  
"What do you mean?" He asked.   
"I got to go on a date with you. And that was so much better. It was perfect." You said.   
Peter grinned and leaned into you until his face was inches from yours.   
Your breath caught in your throat, your heart racing as his fingers caressed your face and his breath mingled with yours.   
"Do you want me to kiss you?" He asked.   
You nodded and closed your eyes. He leaned in then his lips brushed your cheek, right next to your mouth. You pulled away from him, and saw him smirking.   
"What was that?!" You exclaimed.   
He just smiled.   
"My aunt raised me to be a gentleman. And gentleman don't kiss on first dates. So if you want that kiss you have to go out with me again." He said.   
"Are you asking me out on another date?" You asked him.   
He smiled and nodded.   
"Yeah if you want th-"  
"I'd love that!" You smiled.   
He hugged you and then began walking you back home.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony was pacing back and forth, wearing a trail into the carpet.   
"Where is she? She's supposed to be home by now. The restaurant closed! If that dirty boy tried to take my daughter somewhere..." Tony muttered under his breath.   
Ding ding.   
Tony rushed to the door, hoping it was you.   
"Mr. Stark Mr-"   
"Thanks Jarvis!" Tony yelled before the announcement was finished.   
He snapped open the door expectantly and his face fell into a growl when he saw his daughter's deadbeat boyfriend on the other side of the door holding a wreath of flowers.   
"What the hell are you doing here?" Tony snapped. He looked over the boy's shoulder for Y/N but didn't see her.   
"I came to say sorry. Y/N and I had plans but I had to finish watching the game with my boys and I thought it'd be over in time for me to make it to our date but it wasn't. Anyways the game is over but the restaurants closed so I figured I'd come say sorry. And I picked up flowers on the way here." He said, holding up a wreath of dry flowers with a ribbon that said "rest in peace".   
Tony just glared at the boy, his frustration with him mounting.  
"You missed a date with my daughter to watch a stupid game? And did you get those flowers off of a grave?! You don't treat her the way she deserves to be treated!" Tony said.  
"Hey, let Y/N be the judge of that." He said.   
"Wait. Y/N. If you aren't out with her where the hell is she?!" Tony yelled, suddenly panicked as he imagined all the things that could've happened to you.   
"Somebody help me look for Y/N!" Tony yelled.   
"Y/N? She's just fine. I just saw her through the window. She's walking up to the tower with Peter." Natasha said.   
Tony slumped with a sigh of relief.   
"Phew. Spider Boy's got her. I knew I could count on him." Tony said.   
Natasha smirked.   
"You might not be saying that when you see them." She said.  
"Sooo can I come in?" The boy asked.   
Tony glared at him, preparing to spit pure venom that would erode his ego, but he was interrupted by laughter. Your laughter.   
He fell quiet as you and Peter came into view. You were holding a giant bouquet of flowers and holding Peter's hand.   
Suddenly Tony's approval of how Peter handled the situation with you dropped.   
Tony glared at him. Peter noticed and let go of your hand as he realized he had a lot of explaining to do. To you and Mr. Stark.   
Your ex boyfriend turned around and smiled and walked towards you.   
"Hey baby. I'm so sorry about the date. I lost track of time. You know how it can be when you're feelings are just so magical that youngest caught up and lose track of things. Like time," He said smoothly.   
He tried to put his arm around you.   
"I got you flowers baby. And I'm sorry for missing this one but I won't miss the next one." He said.   
You pushed his arm away and shoved his flowers into his chest.   
"I've got flowers. Thank you. My date got me a real bouquet. And don't worry about the dates. You don't have to worry about showing up to anymore dates with me because you and I are no longer dating." You said, pushing past him and walking through the door. Peter followed behind you and you slammed the door in your ex's face.   
Tony pumped his fist, "YES! Finally! Down with the deadbeat. He was no good for you." Tony said. He high fived you, but his grin quickly faded when you grabbed Peter's hand.   
"Now what on earth is this Spider Boy?! I just told you to watch her! Make sure her douche boyfriend doesn't make any inappropriate moves on her. Not to make inappropriate moves on her yourself!" Tony said.   
"What dongle mean spider boy? How do y'all know each other? And what do you mean watch me?!" You asked.   
Peter smiled nervously.   
"Well I've got a lot of interesting things to tell you about on our second date." Peter said.   
"Second date?!" Your dad exclaimed.   
You kissed Peter on the cheek and hugged your dad, ignoring his outrage.   
"See you next Saturday Peter!" You said.   
Peter smiled, a goofy, love struck smile, as he watched you walk away.   
Your dad looked at him and how he looked at you with hearts in his eyes and softened. It looked like maybe Peter could love you almost as much as he did. And if nothing else, spider boy was better than the douchebag.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you think!


End file.
